


The Hostage

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Beer, Cigarettes, Gen, Kidnapping, Misses Clause Challenge, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs Madeline's help to find Michael and Fiona after they're kidnapped on a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hostage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/gifts).



> Dear AstroGirl:
> 
> I'm the Saturday editor of Who Daily. I happened to stumble upon a post where you felt bad about your Yuletide letter. I loved your letter and was planning to write a treat for it before you ended up on the pinch hit list. And I felt bad because you wrote this post about your letter, and I thought I wasn't going to pick up the pinch hit because of something I did prior to you being on the pinch hit list. But I did manage to get the pinch hit! I adore Madeline and Sam just like you do, and I hope you like this fic. 
> 
> Canon-wise, I'd set this fic after "The Hunter." Also, there's a very brief mention of canonical child abuse; it's not depicted at all in the fic. 
> 
> Happy holidays!

Sam walked into Madeline's house, gave her a little wave, and said "Hi, Maddie." 

Madeline removed the cigarette from her lips and blew out a puff of smoke.  She put her cigarette in an ash tray.  "What do you want, Sam?"

Sam chuckled.  He half-smiled at her.  "Maddie, we need your help."

"I don't see Michael and Fiona here with you, Sam.  Where are they?"

"That's the problem.  You see, our client had his money and all his assets stolen from him from some owners of a local gym chain.  You know, like Gold's Gym or Curves, but not just for women.  Mike and Fi went undercover and tried to find the client's money.  But then the owners found out."

"Cut to the chase.  Where are they?"

"I don't know.  This guy I have in the back of the trunk of my Caddy won't tell me.  But once he tells me, I'm going to get Mike and Fi out of wherever they're at."

Madeline shook her head.  "I'm impressed you even found a guy connected to the kidnapping of my son and his girlfriend."

"Yeah, that part's easy.  The guy was at a sports pub watching a Dolphins game.  I staged a bar fight and slugged him in his jaw.  Problem is the guy won't tell me anything about Mikey and Fi's whereabouts.  I've tried everything.  I put him under spotlights.  I've made him sweat.  I played him my copy of some death metal band's greatest hits at the highest volume I could turn my stereo up to and he still won't tell me where they are."

"So you want me to extract where Michael and Fiona are from this man you have in the trunk."

"My methods aren't working on this guy.  Fi's methods might work, but we both know where Fi is right now."

"Since you're doing a terrible job of making sure my son is safe today, I'll help out.  Let me guess, you duct taped him, right?"

Sam nodded. 

"I can see why Michael chose you as a friend."  Madeline stubbed out her cigarette in the ash tray.  "Take me to your trunk."

 

The man Sam punched out in the sports bar was in the fetal position in Sam's trunk.  His wrists and ankles were bound with duct tape.  Sam and Madeline picked up the man and dragged him into her garage.  Once the three were inside, Sam cut his duct tape restraints on his ankles, only to tape him up to a chair Madeline set in the garage.  Madeline put another chair beside the chair the man was duct taped to.  When the man was taped up again, Madeline and Sam retired to her kitchen. 

She picked up her cigarette from her ash tray and lit it again.  Then she pointed to the fridge.  "Help yourself to anything in my fridge, Sam."  

Sam patted his belly.  "No, I'm good.  Thanks."

Madeline grabbed the rest of her pack of cigarettes and headed back into the garage.  She sat in front of the man and pulled the duct tape off of his face. 

"Ouch!"  The duct tape pulled some of the man's stubble off while it was being removed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Madeline said.  "Did I hurt you?  It's just that my son's friends are protective of his well-being.  And when they don't like certain people, they tend to throw them into trunks with duct tape around their extremities."

"Yes, you hurt me," the man said.

"You relaxed?"

"No, I'm not relaxed."

"Would you like a cigarette?"

"No."

Madeline turned towards her kitchen.  "Hey, Sam, could you get me a beer?"

There was no response from Sam.

Madeline shrugged.  "Oh, I forgot.  When this house was built, my husband made sure it had a lot of insulation.  I'm sure he used it to his advantage.  He used it to beat up on my sons in.  I really could've used a man like you when he was around so you could beat up on him.  These days, I like to come into the garage for a bit of peace and quiet.  It's nice if you need to get away from a motorcycle revving up or ambulance sirens every once in a while."

The man gave Madeline a dumbfounded look.

Madeline pulled out one of her cigarettes.  "Cigarette?  I use one to take off the edge."

The man continued staring at her.  He refused to take the cigarette.  "No," he stammered.  "I don't smoke."

"Do you drink?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right back."

Madeline went back into the kitchen. 

"Hey, did you break him yet?"  Sam asked.

"Not yet."  She grabbed a bottle of beer from a six pack that was in the fridge.  She also pulled out a bottle opener from one of the kitchen drawers. 

Sam blinked when he saw the bottle of beer in Madeline's hand.  "You didn't say you had beer in the fridge."

Madeline shook her head.  "You said you were full, Sam."  She went back into the garage.

Once she was back inside the garage, Madeline sat down in front of the man.  She opened the bottle of beer and let its cap fall to the ground.  She inched the bottle closer to the man's mouth.  "Are you thirsty?" 

The man attempted to drink the beer.  Madeline pulled the beer back.

"Not until you tell me where my son and his girlfriend are."

The man started to cry.  "They're in the basement of Teasers. You know that strip club on 110th Street and Biscayne Boulevard?  They're there."

Madeline gave the man a sip of the beer.  "It's okay.  I'll have my son's friend take you back outside where there's sunshine and you can hear the cars drive up and down the road."  She put the bottle beside the man and his chair and walked back into the kitchen. 

When she was back in the kitchen, Madeline snuffed out her cigarette again.  She wrote down the location where Michael and Fiona were being held on a notepad.

"That's it?" Sam said as he was looking at the location on the note.  "They're in the basement of some strip club?"

"That's what he told me, Sam."

"Well, I got to be going, Maddie."

"What about the guy you picked up from the sports bar, Sam?  I'm not going to have him sit in my garage all afternoon.  I'm playing cards later. There's no way I can babysit that guy and play cards at the same time."

Sam nodded.  "You're right."

 

Sam removed the tape from the man's ankles in the garage.  He taped his ankles together and covered his mouth with duct tape again.  From there, Sam and Madeline put the man back in the trunk of Sam's car.

Sam shut the trunk door.  "I'll make sure he'll be safely inside the basement of Teasers."

Madeline pointed at Sam.  "You'd better bring Michael and Fiona back or I'll make sure the front door to my home will be locked to you from now on."

Sam nodded.  "I promise, Maddie." 

Madeline watched Sam drive away from her house, waiting until she couldn't hear the man thrashing in the back seat of Sam's car any more. 

**Author's Note:**

> The streets of Miami exist in real life. The places described in this story are not.


End file.
